


You Just Lacrossed the Line

by McCallMeMaybe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Dirty Thoughts, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McCallMeMaybe/pseuds/McCallMeMaybe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set after Jennifer was killed but before Kira came into the picture. Isaac is living at the McCall's and has a sudden realization...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Happens in the Locker Room, Stays in the Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

> Reasoning behind this: There is not nearly enough Scisaac fics and it was bothering me so I am making my own. They are like two puppies. And you know what people like more than one puppy? Two of them. BAM. Valid reasoning skills. You have just been reasoned.

Isaac never had a problem with the locker room before, mostly because he never really did sports before. But after he became a wolf he fell in love with lacrosse, it let him get his anger out without actually hurting anyone too badly and he loved the team (even if it meant having to put up with Finstock more than most students.) The locker rooms weren’t a problem in the beginning, sure Isaac knew he wasn’t exactly straight, he’d had a crush on that Whittemore kid for a while freshman year, but it was harmless. He didn’t creep on dudes in the showers or anything, he just got in and got and headed home. Simple.

The problem seemed to arise after he started living at the McCall house. Melissa and Scott were angels to him, accepting him and letting him live with them out of the kindness of their hearts, and Isaac was determine not to do anything that would mess that up, and yeah, for a while it was okay. Then he and Scott started to grow closer, like really close. Isaac had never had a person he could count on and confide in like he could with Scott and he really like it. He really liked Scott.

Oh shit.

He really _liked_ Scott.

It clicked in the locker room, of all places, after a particularly harsh practice. The team was stripping out of their muddy uniforms and cleaning up. Isaac was the last one to get to the locker room by far. (Okay, so maybe he tackled Greenberg a little too hard and Coach made him clean up all the equipment, so what? Greenberg was being Greenberg and Isaac was a werewolf. Shit happens.) He was heading to his locker as Scott was heading to his. The only problem was Isaac was still covered in muddy training gear, Scott was dripping wet with a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair damp and all over the place, water droplets slithering down his chest…and it just clicked. Isaac could feel his heart start to pump faster as he scrambled to figure out what was going on. Scott was his best friend, just his friend, they were bros, they lived in the same house, but that only made his heart beat faster.

Scott quirked his head up and gave him a questioning looked, “You okay, man?”

“Me? Yeah, I’m fine. Why?”

“Are you pissed at Coach for making you clean up solo or something?”

“Huh?” Isaac wiggled out of the lacrosse gear he was wearing.

Scott nodded towards his chest, “Your heart was going nuts.”

Oh fuck. Of course Scott noticed, because Scott was a werewolf and werewolves tended to notice things. Things like elevated heart rates. “It’s nothing,” Isaac said quickly and flexed his shoulders once they were free of the awful plastic pads, “just a hard practice, that’s all.”

“I feel that,” Scott agreed and pulled on a shirt. Isaac could feel himself getting angry at the shirt for cover Scott’s chest and that was it.

“I think I’m gonna head home now,” he said quickly.

Scott gave him a funny look, “Bro, you’re covered in mud.”

“Yeah,” he ripped off his muddy shirt and stuffed it into his bag before putting on a clean sweatshirt. “I just don’t feel like showering in the locker room today.”

“Suit yourself,” Scott shrugged, and then spun around, “Oh, I’m going to meet up with Stiles tonight, so just, yeah. Don’t wait up.”

“Cool,” Isaac nodded and let out a shaky breath once Scott was gone.

“Have you seen Scott?” Stiles shouted, bounding over to Isaac not a minute later.

He could feel his heart leap at the mention of Scott’s name and thanked his lucky stars that Stiles wasn’t a wolf as well, or else he’d never let that go. Isaac pointed in the direction Scott had headed and Stiles thanked him and left (knocking into a row of lockers and nearly tripping over himself on the way out.)

Yeah. This was going to be a problem.

Melissa was still at the hospital when Isaac got home and he had the house all to himself. He hopped into the shower and tried his best _not_ to think about Scott and the way the water made his chest shine and…he almost succeeded. Almost. After he was clean he pulled his phone out and called the only person he knew he could talk to about this: Allison. She and Scott had broken up a while ago and he knew they still had feelings for each other, but they were growing more and more platonic as the weeks passed.

Allison was also the only person who knew Isaac was gay.

“Hi Isaac!” Allison greeted from the other end, cheery as ever.

“Hi.”

“Is something wrong?” she asked carefully.

“Wrong…” Isaac parroted, he throat starting to close. How was he going to start this? Beat around the bush? Blurt it out like Stiles? No, he was better than that. If Derek had taught him anything, it was to never show your full hand. Don’t present yourself as vulnerable.

“I’m only asking because you only ever call me if it’s really important. Is about your dad?”

“No,” Isaac said a little too quickly. “It’s um…have you ever just liked someone out of nowhere? It’s just that I didn’t even know I had these feelings and then all of a sudden I couldn’t remember a time since I’ve know the person that I didn’t have them.” He collapsed back onto his bed and groaned, “I don’t know what to do.”

“Is it Danny?” Allison guessed, “Because if it is, I don’t blame you. He’s a good guy and pretty attractive, but…”

“It’s not Danny.”

“Are you going to tell me who it is?”

“I wanted to, but now I don’t think I can.”

“Isaac,” Allison said, keeping her voice calm. “How do you expect me to help if you can’t tell me who it is?”

“Scott,” Isaac mumbled.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

“Scott.” This time he spoke with a bit more confidence. It was totally okay if Allison knew.

“Isaac, really, speak up, I can’t-”

“I HAVE A MASSIVE CRUSH ON SCOTT MCCALL!” He shouted and froze, listening hard to make sure there weren’t any other heart beats in the house besides his own. There weren’t, he was still alone. Good, it would’ve been awkward if Melissa had snuck in and heard. Or down right mortifying if Scott had.

Allison giggled.

“This isn’t funny,” Isaac snapped and considered hanging up on her. Giggling was not an appropriate reaction.

“No, no,” she agreed, “You’re right, this isn’t funny. I just can’t believe it took you this long to figure it out.”

So maybe Isaac chocked on air. “WHAT? You knew? How could you know? I didn’t even know!”

“Sweetie, it was obvious.”

“Oh shit, does that mean he knows? Because I don’t think I’ll be able to live here anymore if he knows.”

“Calm done,” she instructed, this time a bit harsher, “Scott doesn’t know. Believe me, he’s not all that bright when it comes to these kinds of things.”

Isaac felt some of the tension leave his body, “Thank God.”

He could practically hear the gears in Allison’s head turning right before she squealed in his ear. Luckily his reflexes kicked in and he pulled the phone away from his head. “How did you figure it out?” She squeaked. “Did he do something heroic? Aw, did he save you out on the lacrosse field?”

“No,” Isaac grumbled. “He um…” he cuddled down into his bed, cradling the phone between his head and the pillow, “I guess it’s just a combination of a lot things, you know? He was always so nice to me and thoughtful and he listens to me and just accepts me in ways that my own family couldn’t and he’s just…he’s amazing.” He sighed, suddenly wishing it was he was cuddling Scott rather than his bedding.

“And you just realized all this today?” She sounded skeptical.

“Yes. Well, no. I don’t know, kind of? I mean, I had always really liked him as a friend but then today at practice he was kind of there and I…reacted.”

“Reacted as in you saw him naked and you dick reacted?”

“Allison!” He shrieked.

She giggled again, “Sorry, I couldn’t help it. You opened yourself up for that one.”

“If you must know,” he huffed, “He was wearing a towel and… and my heart started going berserk and he noticed! He fucking noticed and I played it off like it had been practice that had my heart going like that and fuck fuck fuck! This is not what I want to be happening!”

“It’s okay,” Allison said softly.

“It’s not okay, that’s the thing! If he finds out he’ll be weird about it because we’re supposed to be bros and he’s the best friend I’ve ever had I don’t want to lose…oh shit, what if he doesn’t want me living here anymore? What if…”

“Isaac, if I could slap you right now I would.”

“…and then I’ll have too…wait, what?”

“You’re getting ahead of yourself. He doesn’t know, and if you’re really that worried about it, he doesn’t have to.”

“But he’ll find out. He’ll notice.”

“Like I said, he’s not always the brightest.”

Isaac relaxed a bit, “Yeah, I guess so.”

“Damn right.”

“You’re not going to tell anyone, right?”

“Of course not, but this conversation isn’t done. I expect…”

The lock on the front door clicked and opened and Isaac picked up Scott’s heartbeat.

“Mom? Isaac? You here?” He called.

“Shit, Allison, he’s home,” Isaac panicked and pulled his pillow over his head. “What do I do?”

“Act natural,” she suggested. “Do homework?”

“Yeah, uh, right. Homework. Bye.”

“Bye.”

He flung the pillow across the room, dove onto the floor and dug out a book just as Scott knocked on his door and came in.

“What’s up?” He greeted.

“Um, nothing, just doing homework.”

“We finished English already,” Scott answered, nodding to the book Isaac was holding. “Did it together before practice, remember.”

“Oh, right.” He slipped the book back into his bag.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Scott asked, sitting down on the floor next to him. “You’ve been acting weird since practice. Did something happen?”

Why did Scott have to do that, be so goddamn concerned all the time? Isaac could _feel_ Scott caring for his wellbeing. It wasn’t Isaac’s fault, Scott was just so likeable! He looked at you with his puppy dog eyes and you just felt loved.

“No, nothing happened.” Isaac could feel his heart trying to pick up and took a deep breath to slow it down. Thank God for Derek Hale and his teachings.

Scott looked a bit skeptical, “Well, you know if something happens you can always tell me, right?”

That statement tugged on Isaac’s heart and he smiled pure and genuine, “I know.”

“Good.” Scott reached over and pulled him into a quick hug that Isaac wished would never end. “I’m going to bed, see you in the morning.”

“You too.” The grin was still plastered on Isaac’s face as Scott left, closing the door behind him.

Isaac should have freaked out but right then he felt like giggling.


	2. Pining Like Forest of Pine Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott makes Isaac have feelings and he doesn't know what do with them

Isaac woke up to the sound of Scott banging on his door telling him to get up for school. “I’m up, I’m up,” he mumbled and tumbled out of bed.

How the hell did Derek make werewolves look graceful? he thought be grudgingly. He’d seen Derek spring up from a dead sleep to as alert as ever, whereas Isaac would tangle up in his blankets and spring up in a bed-sheet toga. Graceful his ass. Maybe it was something only people who were born as werewolves had. Although Scott could be pretty graceful sometimes…He cut that train of thought off where it started and swung his legs over the side of the bed, planting them on the floor. It was too early to for that train to be leaving the station. But then again…and the train speed off down the tracks.

He bent over and ran his fingers through his hair, he couldn’t be doing this now, but no part of his seemed to get the message. He just wanted to feel loved. He wanted Scott’s arms around him again, to feel him warm and firm pressed against him. He wanted Scott to hold him and tell him he would always be there for him and run his fingers through his curls and down his back and up his thigh and…oh shit wait a minute stop that right now. He scoured his mind for anything to make the thoughts go away but all he could come up with was Scott. How Scott would help him get control of his wolf, play video games with him, watch crappy movies with him, let him sleep in the chair in his room when he had nightmares about his dad…

Melissa knocked on his door. He could tell it was her because she didn’t bang like Scott did. Because Scott usually banged on his door. God, he’d like to bang Scott on his door…His dick throbbed and he dug both fists into his sheets and definitely didn’t whimper. He wasn’t going to give in.

“Isaac, are you up?”

“I’m up,” he said, trying to keep his voice even. He took a deep breath and heard the water running in the bathroom. He knew it was the sink but his mind jumped to the shower and how nice Scott looked the day before all slick with water…He palmed at his crotch and groaned, he just needed to relieve the pressure that was all…no. It was too early for this, there wasn’t enough time. He jumped up and busied himself with packing his things and throwing on clothes. And throwing a few things at other things. It wasn’t fair.

“ISAAC!” Scott called, “LET’S GO!”

Isaac popped in headphones in and left, filling his mind with whatever was on shuffle.

He wasn’t exactly ignoring Scott, he just wasn’t being particularly chatty. Scott didn’t really notice, he was busy trying to pep-talk Stiles who had spent the whole day so far moping about something. Isaac didn’t ask about it, he figured it must have something to with Lydia, most of Stiles’ mopes usually did.

At lunch he sat down next to Allison and she gave him a small knowing smile. He returned it and bit his apple a little harder than it deserved when Scott joined them. Scott talked with Ethan and Aiden (honestly, when did they start sitting when them?) about how they had brought down Jennifer the other day and how cool and scary it was.

Isaac’s heart clenched. He remembered that. More specifically, he remembered drowning his friends in ice water. How hurt he had been by the look in Scott’s eyes when Deaton paired him with Allison and how terrified he had been when hour after hour they didn’t wake up. He had been about ready to dive in and drag them all out of if they hadn’t woken up when they did. He wasn’t about to lose the only people who cared about him. Call it selfish, whatever. He didn’t care. He could’ve lost Scott, and if him caring more about Scott than anything made his selfish, than yes, he most definitely was.

Danny stopped by their table, “Hey.”

“Hey Danny!” Scott greeted friendly as usually. Then again, everyone was always friendly with Danny. He was just one of those people you couldn’t be mean too. No wonder Allison thought he liked him.

“Coach cancelled practice today,” Danny informed them, “Something actually about needing to grade stuff.”

“Thanks,” Aiden said and turned back to Lydia.

Danny sat down with Ethan and smiled dopily at him.

Stiles muttered something about needing air and ejected himself from the table.

“I better go after him,” Scott said in way of excusing himself.

“What’s wrong with him?” Allison asked.

“He’s just mad that other people get to be in happy couples and he’s doomed to be alone forever. His words.” Scott clarified.

“That’s not true.”

“Well, he seems to think so,” he answered and chased after his friend.

Isaac sighed, “I think Stiles and I have more in common than I realized.” He suddenly wasn’t very hungry anymore and put down his mangled apple.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Allison encouraged.

“What good would it do? I told you everything last night.”

“Ooo,” Lydia squealed, “What’s going on with you two?”

“Nothing,” Isaac snapped and starting peeling the skin off his apple. He felt a little like Hannibal Lector.

Lydia rolled her eyes at them, “Come on, there’s something going here,” she motioned between the two of them, “Everyone sees it.”

“Maybe everyone needs glasses,” Isaac sassed, not looking up from his fruit.

“Please, you practically cling to each other when Scott isn’t around. Oh my God, are you hiding it from Scott?”

Allison smiled at her, if not a little annoyed, “There’s nothing to hide. Nothing is going on with us,” she confirmed. “We’re just friends.”

“Just friends like Stiles and Derek?”

“What?” Allison gasped and Lydia preened.

“What do you think has him so worked up lately?” She gave them an evil smile, “How long have you been together? Just tell me and I promise I won’t tell Scott.”

“Lie,” Aiden muttered.

“What?” Lydia snapped at him.

“You’d tell him.”

She sputtered and Aiden continued, “Besides, there’s nothing going on between Allison and Isaac.”

“But, how do you…?”

“Werewolves,” the twins said at the same time and Lydia pursed her lips and flipped her hair, ending that conversation.

The apple was almost void of skin when Allison grabbed Isaac by the wrist and dragged him out of the cafeteria. She sat him down in the hallway. “You’re moping.”

“Am not.”

“You totally are.”

“Maybe a little.”

“It really bothers you that much?”

He groaned and tilted his head back against the locker.

“It’s just a crush,” she said, trying to comfort him.

“But it’s not!” He insisted. “I’ve had crushes before and they haven’t hurt nearly as bad. This is awful. I hate it.”

“No you don’t…”

“Yes I do! You don’t know what it’s like, Allison!” He lowered his voice when a girl walking down the hall glanced over at them. Her dad was a new teacher. She was in one of his classes, Karen or Ria or something, but it wasn’t important right then. “He thinks of me like a brother. How would you feel if you found out Lydia liked you like that?”

“She wouldn’t, Lydia…”

“Allison,” he said sternly.

“Weird, I guess.” She admitted.

“Exactly my point! But then you could avoid her if you wanted to. It’s not like you’re on the same team as her or live in the same house as her or anything.”

“Is that what you want? To avoid Scott?”

“Yes.”

Her eyes twinkled at him. Melissa and Scott weren’t the only angels in Isaac’s life, he decided right then. Allison was one too. “Really?”

“No,” he whined. “I want…I want him to like me.”

“He does like you.”

“That’s not enough! I want him to hug me and hold me and kiss me and love me and…and never leave me.” And there it was. He’d actually said it out loud. Not what he had meant to do at all. So much for never showing your full hand.

“Oh, Isaac,” Allison cooed and wrapped her arm around him. “It’s okay.”

He could feel the tears forming in his eyes, “I want this to stop. It’d be so much easier.”

“Nothing is easy,” she told him, stroking up and down his arm. He leaned into the touch, feeling loved. “It’s not going to stop if you suppress it.”

“So what should I do?” he wiped the back of his hand over his eyes.

“Maybe try to talk to him about it?” She suggested and he glared at her. “I’m serious! Just, casually bring it up. You don’t have to tell him, just get a feel for how he feels about you.”

“He calls me _bro_. I think that’s how he feels.”

“Isaac…”

He shook her off and stood up, “Whatever. I’ll get over it.”

“Oh, well okay.” It didn’t take a werewolf to know that she didn’t believe him.

Without lacrosse practice (or anything better to do) Isaac realized that he’d be going right home after school. He had tried to stall, working on homework in the library with Allison, but her dad needed her so she left.

He was packing up his stuff when Danny came over. “Hey Isaac.”

“Hey.”

“Is she your beard?” Danny asked, getting straight to the point.

“My what?”

“Is she pretending to be your girlfriend? Because you don’t have to pretend here, everyone’s very accepting.”

“She’s not my beard,” he said sternly.

“She’s just a friend then?”

“I thought we establish that at lunch.”

Danny looked at him thoughtfully, “Why did she drag out of the cafeteria?”

“Because.”

“Because why?” He wasn’t digging like Lydia did, he was asking like he cared. Because he did. Fuck Danny and his big, caring heart. Maybe if he had been digging like Lydia Isaac wouldn’t have caved.

“There’s this guy I like…” Isaac started and Danny smiled. “And Allison is the only one who knows.”

“About the one specific guy or about guys in general?”

“Um, both.”

“So no else know about…you?”

He couldn’t believe he was telling him but something about Danny just made him want to trust him and maybe be his friend, “No one else. How did you know?”

“I noticed you checking out Jackson.”

“That was forever ago!” Isaac argued. “Why did you wait until know to bring it up?”

“Because I didn’t think you were hiding behind Allison back then.”

“She’s not my beard,” he defiantly zipped his backpack closed.

“So I gathered,” Danny chuckled. “So about this guy, is he amazing?”

“He’s…beyond amazing.” Isaac could feel the silly grin on his face but found it hard to care. Scott really was beyond amazing. “He’s beautiful. In every meaning of the word, he’s a great guy and he’s just…adorable and sweet and...” The grin vanished, “But…”

“But he’s not into boys?” Danny guessed.

Isaac shook his head.

“Not everyone is. Trust me, I get it.”

“How do you cope?” Isaac asked.

“For starters, I try not to fall hard for straight guys.”

“I didn’t fall hard…”

Danny quirked his eyebrows.

“Fucking shit, I did, didn’t I?”

Danny patted him on the back, “Happens to the best of us.” Danny’s face brightened as he got an idea. “Here,” he grabbed Isaac’s hand and wrote his number on it. “When you get sick of pining over the guy, let me know. I can help.”

“Help?” Isaac asked, sounding hopeful.

“Yeah,” Danny smiled. “I know a place.” With that he left, leaving Isaac feeling much happier than before.

On his way home he realized that Danny never even asked for the guy’s name and that made him respect Danny even more.

Isaac finished his homework in near-peace and then plopped down on the couch with a bag of chips to watch whatever was on. He settle on some movie from the 80’s where Michael J. Fox played a werewolf on a basketball team. It was weird…and it didn’t help that the main character’s name was Scott either.

Speaking of Scott…

The door flew open around six and Scott stomped in. “Oh my God, make it stop,” he complained and sat down next to Isaac.

“Make what stop?”

“Stiles. I don’t know how much more of this I can take!” He reached into the bag of chips that was sitting in Isaac’s lap and Isaac nearly had a heart attack. Scott’s hand was in his lap. Thankfully, Scott was too preoccupied with his complaining to notice. “All he does is talk about Derek! I was used to it when he talked about Lydia, but this…this is even worse.”

“Worse?” Isaac choked as Scott grabbed more chips. He really should move that bag.

“Yeah,” he shoved the chips into his mouth with a vengeance. “With Lydia he thought he might actually have a chance, but with Derek he is positive he doesn’t so he just…pines…Derek was my alpha! I don’t need to hear my best friend talking about how hot he is! It’s weird.”

“Yeah, weird,” Isaac agreed and tossed Scott the bag of chips as he went to reach for it again. Isaac’s poor heart couldn’t handle it.

“Thanks,” Scott said. “But mostly it just hurts to see him so down, you know? I just want him to be happy.”

Isaac nodded and muted the TV, half wondering why he hadn’t done it sooner. He could hear Scott’s heart beating just a little quicker than normal, but that was understandable, he was worked up. His heart on the other hand…a few deep breaths took care of that.

“But he’ll work it out,” Scott said confidently, “He always does. It’s just strange because I’ve never heard him go on about anyone like this that wasn’t Lydia.”

Now was as good a time as ever, so Isaac decided to take Allison’s advice. “Do you like anyone?” He asked a little louder than he meant to.

“You mean like Allison?” Scott guessed with a half-smile. He thought about for a moment and then shrugged. “She’s great and everything, but I don’t know. Not like I used to.” He crumpled up the empty bag of chips and Isaac watched his hands. Scott had nice hands. Scott had nice everything. He bet Scott even had a nice…

“What about you?” Scott asked as he launched the bag into a nearby trashcan.

“What about me what?” Isaac sputtered, wrenching his eyes away from Scott and focusing on the armrest of the couch.

“Do you like anyone?” He asked with a soft smile, careful as always. “I know you liked Erica, but anyone since then?”

Isaac almost laughed. Sure, Erica had been cool and all, but she really wasn’t his type. He didn’t tend to go for blondes. Or girls. Not that Scott needed to know either of those things. “Sort of.”

“You gonna elaborate?”

“Nope.”

“Is it Lydia?” Scott joked, “Because Stiles still might kill you if it is.”

At that Isaac was hit with an image of Stiles swinging his baseball bat around like a mad man and this time he did laugh, because the thought of Stiles trying to kill him was hilarious.

“Is it Allison?” Scott asked in more of a serious tone than Isaac was used to.

“What?” That caught him off guard.

“I’ve noticed that you two have been hanging out a lot and that you seem to make each other happy and…” he looked a little uncomfortable. “I’m not mad at you bro, it’s okay. Just tell me, okay?”

“I’m not dating Allison.” He said with full confidence, forgetting for a moment that Scott hadn’t been there at lunch when they talked about. He was a little concerned that people kept thinking that.

“Yeah, but do you want to?”

“She’s just a friend, Scott.”

Scott seemed to relax bit and Isaac realized that maybe he wasn’t as over Allison as he thought. “Okay.”

They played videogames until Melissa got home, Isaac making sure to welcome her home and say good night to her at the same time.

“You’re going to bed?” Scott said sadly, hanging over the back of the couch. “But it’s hardly ten!”

“It’s been a weird day,” Isaac said in all honesty. Sleep was the only thing that made sense at the moment.

“You can’t leave me hanging like this,” Scott pouted, “We’re P.I.C.s.”

“Pics?”

“Partners in crime,” Scott clarified and dangled Isaac’s controller. “Come on bro, at least finish the level.” And Scott busted out the puppy dog face, knowing good and well that Isaac couldn’t resist it.

He couldn’t. It made him want to cuddle Scott right into the couch and fu…Oh yeah, it was definitely bed time. But Scott…but bed…but Scott…but bed…but Scott in bed…damn it not again!

“Sorry, I can’t.” Isaac said quickly and ran to his room.

“What’s up with him?” He heard Melissa ask her son.

“I don’t know,” Scott said, sounding more puzzled than usual. “He won’t tell me.”

Isaac locked his bedroom door and flung himself onto his bed. His heart was starting to race again but it was hard to get it to slow down when his sweatshirt smelt faintly of Scott after spending hours playing videogames right next to him. The poor sweatshirt practically tore when Isaac ripped it from his torso and threw it across the room. He could feel his claws starting to come out and dig into his mattress.

He wasn’t mad at Scott, he was mad at himself. He was mad that these feelings he had weren’t just something he could turn off and be done with. They weren’t something he could hide from because he couldn’t hide from Scott. They were something he had to deal with and he didn’t want to. He knew what he wanted and he knew he could have it.

He howled into his pillow, well aware that Scott could hear.  


	3. In the Jungle, the Mighty Jungle...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny takes Isaac to The Jungle to get over Scott, there's a creepy guy at the club and signals are mixed up

Isaac planned on spending the next day keeping as much distance between himself and Scott as he could. That’s why he left the house when it was still dark out to walk around in the woods. It was nice listening to the birds and running water as the sun started to shine, peaceful, even.

And then his phone buzzed.

“Isaac, where are you?” It was Scott and he sounded frantic. He could hear his heart pounding on the other line.

“Taking a walk.” He said stiffly.

“Thank God,” Scott muttered. “You can’t just disappear like that, man.”

“Why not?” Isaac snapped. Okay, so maybe he was little mad at Scott too.

“I got worried! After everything that’s happened, I thought…”

“You thought some psycho kidnapped me and was planning to sacrifice me? Jennifer’s dead, Scott, remember? You were there.”

“Yeah, just…”

Isaac didn’t mean to hang up, he swore he didn’t. His finger just slipped.

He didn’t talk to Scott in the classes they had together and at lunch he hung back by his locker. He pretended to be shuffling through it when Allison stormed over, looking about ready to take of his head with her bare hands.

“Lahey! What the hell is wrong with you?” She slammed his locker closed, just grazing his fingers.

“You almost chopped off my fingers!”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Oh no you don’t,” she scolded. “You don’t get to pretend to be all innocent.”

“Who’s pretending?” He asked, looking around as if she were talking to someone who was standing directly behind him.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about,” she practically growled, jabbing him the chest with her finger. She’d make an awesome wolf, he thought fleetingly.

“I really don’t.”

“Isaac, I swear to God…”

“Does it have to do with Scott?” He asked, his heart sinking with worry. “Did something happen to him? Is he okay?”

Allison’s face softened, “You really don’t know?”

Isaac shook his head. Scott had seemed fine to him.

“He just spent the whole class I had with him chatting my ear off about how worried he is. About _you_. He says you’ve been acting really strange around him and was wondering if you’ve been acting like that in general or if it had something to do with him.”

“What did you tell him?” Isaac cut in.

“I couldn’t lie, so I told him it was bit of both.”

“How did he react?”

“You can ask him yourself,” she said sternly, placing her hands on her hips.

“I can’t…”

“Why not?”

“I just can’t okay?” Isaac shouted, matching her volume from before. Since when did yelling at Allison in the hallway at lunchtime become a thing? he wondered.

“Why can’t you? You have no excuse…”  

“I took your advice,” he growled, “I brought it up, and you know what? I was right. We’re _bros_. That’s it.” She opened her mouth to protest. “So you can take your anger and shove it up your ass because I don’t want to hear it!”

“Isaac!”

He punched his locker, denting it. “I can’t fucking deal with this!” He marched down the hallway and to the front steps of the school. Allison didn’t follow so he sunk down and pulled in his headphones, playing the calmest fucking music he had. Wolfing out at school was never a good idea.

The bell was about to ring when he texted Danny.

_SENT: hey danny, it’s isaac_

He got an answer back almost immediately.

_RECEIVED: it’s scott, isn’t it?_

Isaac fumbled with his phone.

_SENT: scott?_

_RECEIVED: the straight guy you like_

_RECEIVED: it’s scoot_

_RECEIVED: *scott_

_SENT: fuck_

_SENT: are psychic? how is it that you know everything?_

_RECEIVED: it’s not hard to figure out. he’s the only one you’re acting like a dick towards_

_RECEIVED: lashing out much?_

_SENT: i’m not acting like a dick towards him_

_RECEIVED: you kinda are_

_SENT: shit_

_SENT: i need help_

_RECEIVED: and that’s what i’m here for ;)_

_RECEIVED: here’s the plan_

And that’s how Isaac wound up at a gay bar on a Friday night.

The music was too loud, even for people who didn’t have werewolf hearing, but Danny said it would help. He had brought him to a place called The Jungle that was wall to wall guys. Hot, sweaty guys and alcohol. Lucky for Danny and his fake I.D.. Danny had brought Ethan along and they left Isaac at the bar encouraging him to have a few drinks and dance with a few strangers.

Sure, there were a lot of hot (like, holy shit really hot) guys, a couple even asked him to dance, but they weren’t the one he wanted. So sue him. Isaac stayed planted at the bar swirling around whatever drink Danny had ordered him when a familiar figure sat down beside him. And by “sat” he meant sort of collapsed into the seat in the most undignified manor.

“What the fuck,” he heard the figure say and looked up to see Stiles sitting right next to him. Great, perfect, just what he needed, Scott’s best friend spotting him at a gay bar.

“Um, hi Stiles?”

“Hi yourself,” Stiles slurred, leaning right into Isaac’s personal space. Isaac carefully slipped the drink out of his hands. The kid was hammered.

“What are you doing here?”

“Getting over Derek. Der-dick.” Stiles giggled at the new found nickname. “What are…what are you doing here Mister Lay Heeeeeeeeey?”

Isaac cringed, “Same thing, really.”

“You’re getting over Der-dick too?” His eyes went comically wide.

“No,” Isaac answered, the thought of Derek as anything other than older brother making him uncomfortable.

Suddenly Stiles was being plucked away from the bar.

“Don’t let him have anymore,” a voice said to the bartender and Isaac’s heart almost stopped. Of course it had to be Scott who had taken Stiles to a gay bar.

Isaac peaked over his shoulder and accidently caught Scott’s eyes. He turned around quickly and focused back on his drink. He hadn’t tried it yet but figured now was as good a time as any and downed it in one go. It was awful, far too sweet.

Scott shoved Stiles into the crowd demanding he dance and because the universe hated Isaac, sat down in the seat Stiles had just been occupying. Isaac found himself wishing for Drunk Stiles back because he was going to start having dick-related problems if Scott didn’t leave soon.

Scott was glistening with sweat from the club and his hair looked like he had pushed his hands through it a few too many time and it stuck. His shirt was tighter than most of the other ones he owned and accentuated every muscle in his chest.

Isaac fidgeted, waiting for the alcohol to kick in. Then he remembered that alcohol didn’t work on werewolves like it worked on humans and he wanted to scream. The universe really did hate him.

“What brings you here?” Scott asked casually.

“Danny,” Isaac answered. It was the truth.

“And Danny brought you to a gay bar because…?”

Isaac shrugged, refusing to look at Scott and how ridiculously hot he looked right then. He was worried that if he looked he wouldn’t be able to look away, like staring at the sun. Or a really good porno. Oh god, Scott in a porno. He shifted in his seat, trying to keep his dick under control. It wasn’t working out so well, the images that were flashing through his head were too hot to ignore.

“Where is Danny?” Scott asked, sounding a bit uncomfortable.

“Dancing with Ethan.” He said curtly wishing more than anything he could get up and just run to the bathroom. He could…

“You’re not going to dance?” Scott asked.

“Don’t really feel like it.” Running would be rude. He couldn’t do that. He didn’t want to worry Scott more than he already had. The last thing he ever wanted to do was to upset him.

“Um…”

Isaac gave in and looked up and saw a rather creepy looking guy eyeing Scott up and down. Scott was trying not to look at the man in hopes of him going away, but it wasn’t going to happen. The guy was practically eye-fucking him.

“Scott?” Isaac could feel something bubbling up in him. It was a mixture of anger at the man and an overwhelming need to protect Scott.

“If I don’t acknowledge him, he’ll go away, right?” Scott said so no one else would hear. He scooted closer to Isaac and their legs brushed, but Scott didn’t pull away. Isaac noticed that he was wearing the cologne he saved for times when he wanted to impress people. (Yes, these were the things Isaac had taken to noticing lately.) It was really nice, like fancy outside. Fancy outside? Was that even a smell? Fuck it. It was a smell and it smelt great.

Creepy Guy sat down in the seat on Scott’s other side and Scott froze, staring at Isaac pleadingly for help. “Hey there sweetheart,” Creepy Guy leered, “Need a drink?”

Scott’s jaw clenched and Isaac spoke for him, “He’s fine.”

“Who asked you, huh pretty boy?” Oh god he had the eyes of a demon and Isaac was pretty sure he was going to sacrifice them to Lucifer and Isaac didn’t think he handle that on top of Scott. Oh god, on top of Scott…

“I…” Isaac fumbled around for words, trying to get the image of Scott naked and panting underneath him out of his head. It was like it branded there.

“He’s my boyfriend.” Scott blurted.

This time Isaac froze, his heart stopping and then picking up three times faster. “Uh, yeah, that.”

Creepy Guy scrutinized them, “I don’t believe ya.”

“You don’t have to,” Scott said confidently and stood up, grabbing Isaac’s hand and pulling him up with him. “Come on, baby,” he smiled, tossing his puppy-dog eyes at Isaac, “Let’s dance.”

Isaac followed him out into the middle of the room in a bit of a daze. His hand felt like it was on fire where Scott was gripping it and warmth was spreading up his arm.

Danny caught his eyes and winked at him before Scott pulled him a litter further into the crowd. Had Danny known Scott was going to be there? He probably did, Danny knew everything. He probably knew how many licks it took to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop and where in the world Carmen San Diego was.

“Thanks for that,” Scott said, smiling up at him. Isaac was only slightly taller than him and he loved it.

It seemed to dawn on them at the same time that they were standing totally still in the middle of a room of gyrating bodies.

“So, do you dance?” Scott asked, still grinning at him.

“I…”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Scott mutter. “He’s coming over.”

“Hm?”

“The guy from the bar, oh fuck.”

Isaac hadn’t notice the man. He hadn’t notice anything besides Scott, really. He was too busy watching the way the black light made Scott’s teeth extra white when he was smiling. And how the other lights made him practically glow like the angel he was.

“Isaac.” Scott scolded, snapping him away from his thoughts. Apparently Scott had been trying to talk to him. “I said put your hands on my waist.”

“On your…where?” Isaac asked trying not to sound like Christmas had come early.

Scott grabbed his hands, placed them on his waist and started moving with the music.

On instinct Isaac pulled him closer and Scott didn’t pull away. Instead, he wrapped his hands around the back of Isaac neck and nudged his knee in-between Isaac’s, trying to get him to spread his legs. Isaac did all too quickly and Scott planted his leg between his, careful not to run against him.

Isaac was using all his willpower not to grind down onto Scott’s thigh.

Because it wasn’t real.

Isaac’s head tilted to the side and noticed Creepy Guy watching them.

It was all an act so Creepy Guy would leave Scott alone. And oh God did that hurt. But he wasn’t about to let Scott know that so he let his hands fall to Scott’s hips and squeezed them. He could’ve sworn he heard Scott’s breath hitch, but it was hard to hear anything in that place. It was probably wishful thinking. He ducked his head whispered in Scott’s ear, “He’s still watching you.”

“Shit, why won’t he leave me alone?” Scott swore, his breath hot against Isaac’s neck.

Oh god and that really wasn’t helping anything. Isaac was now happier than ever that he was wearing jeans that hid the boner he was sporting.

Scott shifted closer to him so their chests were touching and ran his fingers up into Isaac’s hair. Isaac closed his eyes and he tried not to groan at the feeling.

“Is he still watching?”

“Mmm…he…” When had his hands slipped into the back pockets of Scott’s pants? Isaac stiffened his fingers, resisting the urge to dig them in. He could still feel Scott’s breath, it had gotten a bit faster since they had started moving, coming out in little puffs.

“Isaac, is he still watching?”

Isaac opened his eyes (how long had they been closed?) and saw that yes, Creepy Guy was still watching. “He is,” he answered, looking down Scott’s back and watching as his muscles flex as he dance. Oh God he really needed to get out of there, like ten minutes ago, because this was an awful idea. All of this was an awful idea. Everything was pointing to that fact that this was an awful idea and something awful was going to happen. Well, maybe something else was pointing towards a really good idea…like, wow, a really good idea, but that wasn’t going to happen so that made it an awful idea too. But he still wanted it. Like a lot.

“I’ve got an idea” Scott said.

“An idea,” Isaac muttered. Was Scott’s idea similar to his own? Because if it was Scott would be dragging him to the bathroom right about now. Hell, bathroom, in the middle of the dance floor, on the bar, whatever Scott wanted. He could totally be an exhibitionist for Scott.

“Yeah,” Scott ran his hand around to side of Isaac’s neck and resting his thumbs on his jaw.

“What’s your idea?” Isaac mumbled, too lost in his thoughts to really possess what was going on.

Scott gripped his face and surged up, pressing his lips to Isaac’s. Isaac was yanked from his thoughts and his eyes flew open. Once he registered what was happening he pulled Scott even closer until they were flush against each other. He let his eyes fall closed again and got lost in kissing Scott. He could feel Scott’s heart beating, pounding over the music into his chest, and he was sure his was doing the same thing. He was snapped back to reality when Scott pulled back and looked over to where Creepy Guy had been standing.

“He’s gone,” he smiled.

Isaac’s grip on him slackened and he pulled away like Scott was toxic. He let his hands fall to his sides and Scott’s slipped from where had been resting on his chest.

“Sorry about that,” Scott said with a shy smile.

“Yeah, me too.” Suddenly Isaac couldn’t be anywhere near him. Sure, Scott didn’t know how Isaac felt, but it was still awful what he had done. Isaac could kick himself for letting it get his hopes up.  

“Are you feeling okay?” Scott asked carefully, “You look a little…”

“A little what?” Isaac snapped. “I feel fine.” With that he turned his back on Scott and practically ran out of the club, despite Scott calling after him.

Isaac got outside and leaned up against the wall trying to catch his breath and keep from crying all at the same time. He was shaking, how could Scott do that? What would make him think it was okay? You can’t just kiss someone like that and expect it to be okay. Mmm…but that kiss had been very okay. It had been better than okay…

A man walked over to him. He was young and tall and tan and dressed more like he was going to a nice dinner rather than a club but he smelt of other people’s sweat and alcohol. “You okay, angel?” He asked sweetly.

Isaac grabbed his face and meshed their mouths together, kissing the man hard. The man kissed back with great enthusiasm and wrapped his arms around Isaac, pressing them as close together as possible. His dark hair was coarse when Isaac ran fingers into it and the man rolled his hips onto him.

Wait. This wasn’t Scott. This wasn’t right.

Isaac pulled away feeling disgusted with himself and set off to find his way back home.

“Can I get your number?” the man called after him.

“No.” Isaac spat.

“A name?”

“Go fuck yourself.”

Isaac got home and took the hottest shower he could handle. He got out and his skin was burning red. He deserved it.


	4. Damn Towels to the Seventh Level of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac really wants to burn Scott's towel

Isaac spent most of Saturday boxed up in his room with the door locked. He blasted music through his headphones, sure that he would break them soon, but it didn’t matter. It meant he couldn’t hear Scott bustling around in his room. Or banging on his door begging him to talk to him. Over and over. At least once every half an hour. Sometimes on the quarter hour.

Melissa came around at five before her shift started. Honestly, Isaac could never figure out her schedule. “Can I come in?” She asked softly and Isaac ripped the headphones out of his head and unlocked the door.

“Come in.”

She sat down next to him on his bed, “What’s wrong?”

“What isn’t?” He snorted.

Melissa gave him her stern I-Am-The-Mother-And-You-Will-Answer-Me face. “Isaac…”

“What?”

“Scott said…”

“Scott said? Oh, what did Scott say?” Isaac asked sarcastically.

“He said you’ve been acting strange all week and then you lock yourself in your room all day? What is this about?”

“It’s something I have to deal with.”

“You don’t have to deal with it alone, you know. You can always tell me when something is bothering you. Is it about a girl?”

“Something like that,” Isaac mumbled. He couldn’t hear Scott’s heart beat in the house anymore. Figured, it had been over an hour since he tried to coax him to talk. He had probably gone to see Stiles and help with his inevitable hang over like the good friend he is. Fuck.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

What was he supposed to say? I think I’m in love with your son but he’s straight as a board and then he kissed me last night to use me as a distraction from a creepy guy at a gay bar? Yeah, not going to happen.    

“If you ever do,” Melissa said, patting him on the knee, “I’m right down the hall.” She gave him a hug and left.

Isaac pulled out his phone and called Allison. She picked up on the first ring. “I was wondering how long it was going to take you to call me.”

“You were waiting for me to call?”

“Scott called me earlier. You kissed him!” She sounded delighted.

“He kissed me,” Isaac corrected bitterly.

“Aaannnd,” she egged him on, “How was it?”

“It was…” he curled up in a ball on his bed trying to keep the feelings inside but they came pouring out anyway. “It was really nice. He was so gentle and sweet and tasted like those syrupy cherries they put in drinks.” And again the grin that he didn’t ask for started spreading across his face.

“So,” she asked tentatively, “Then why have you locked yourself in your room all day?”

“What exactly did Scott tell you?” He asked, because if Scott had told her the whole story it would’ve been pretty fucking obvious why he had locked himself away.

She was quiet for a moment, “All he told me was that you guys were dancing and he kissed you and you freaked out and left.”

“So he left out the part where he was only dancing with me because some creep was hitting on him? Yeah, and he had the brilliant idea to tell the guy that I was his boyfriend and dragged me onto the dance floor to prove it, only the guy kept staring so he kissed to make the guy go away. It worked too.”

There was silence on the other line for a moment before: “Oh sweetie, I’m so sorry.”

“Me too.”

“That’s why you ran out?”

“Wouldn’t you? I was humiliated.”

“You know, Scott really wants to talk with you about it. Just let him, it might make things easier.” She suggested.

“I doubt it. Besides, he’s not home right now.”

“Then do it when he comes back.”

“Last time I took your advice it felt like I had gotten my heart stamped on by an alpha wolf. No, wait, that’s exactly what happened.”

“Just trust me this time.”

“Maybe,” he answered, and hung up. He then braved the texts he had gotten from Danny and explained that no, things didn’t go as he would have liked.

Isaac put his headphones back in and lied down on his bed, watching the shadows from outside against his ceiling as it got darker.

He got up to go to the bathroom, but thanks to the music blasting in his ears he didn’t notice that some else had come home. That’s why he nearly ran into Scott as he was exiting the shower. He yanked out the headphones and stared at him. Scott stared back.

“Um, hi,” he said awkwardly. “Haven’t seen you all day.”

“Been busy,” Isaac said awkwardly, eyes zeroing in on the towel that was resting far too low on Scott’s hips. Scott’s hips that felt so good under his hands, that he wanted to use to just pin him down and…

“Busy with what?”

“Um…studying.” His skin was shining with water and smelt like soap and Isaac really wanted to rip off the towel and fall to his knees and let Scott grip his hair as he…Isaac realized he was wearing sweats without any underwear and that this was a going to become a problem very soon.

“Look,” Scott said, his cheerful demeanor diminishing. “I know you weren’t studying, so can we just talk about it? Please?”

_It_? What was _it_? Isaac couldn’t remember. His brain was too busy trying to figure out a way they could do _it_ right in the hallway without breaking anything. Fuck you sweats.

“Um, yeah, we can talk about it,” he said, trying to think logically for a moment. Hmm...would the bathroom sink support them if he leaned Scott against it and…no. No. NO. “Once you’re dressed we can talk about.” He answered quickly.

Isaac rushed into his room and locked the door leaving Scott a bit more dumbfounded than usual in the hallway.

He lied down on his bed and shoved his hand into sweats. It had been well over a week since he had actually gotten a hand on himself, he had been trying to tell himself that jerking off to his best friend was wrong, but he couldn’t hold back anymore. He was a teenage boy, for christssake, and Blue Balls were a very real thing.

He tried not to moan as he pumped his fist, his back arching off the bed with the force of it. He pretended it was Scott’s fist he was trusting into and turned his head so he could bite into a pillow. He held the fabric hard between his teeth, trying not to let out any sounds that might give him away.

Scott banged on his door and jiggled the handle, only to find that it was locked. “Isaac, please can we talk?”

“Not…now…” Isaac grunted.

“No, now!” Scott insisted. Isaac could hear him take in a deep, shaky breath and he whined into the pillow, his hand moving a little faster. “Just listen,” right, Scott was talking to him. “It was wrong of me to kiss you like that, okay? I panicked. There was something about that guy…but couldn’t just leave Stiles at the club like that.”

“You…used me,” Isaac panted, “It’s cool, I…I get it. B-bye.” He tried to shoo him off but Scott wouldn’t go.

“It’s not cool, man, that’s what I’m trying to say.” Scott sounded pained. “I should have checked to see if it was okay with you first but I didn’t. I just manhandled you and expected you to be okay with it.”

Oh God was he so okay with it. Isaac’s toes curled at the thought of being manhandled by Scott and he bore his teeth, thighs clenching and shaking. He was so close. So close to getting up and opening the door and jumping Scott.

“Isaac?” Scott asked and he could feel the warmth pressing in his abdomen at the sound of Scott saying his name.

“Isaac, are you listening to me?”

“Yeah,” he choked out over a moan, “Still l-listening.”

“I’m really, really sorry, okay? Do you forgive me?” Oh god, he could _hear_ the puppy-dog eyes. “Isaac?”

Isaac buried his face further into the pillow and spilled out over his fist. He took a moment to catch his breath before he realized that Scott was still standing outside his door, waiting for the answer he realized he never gave.

“Yeah,” he said weakly, closing his eyes, “I forgive you.”

He heard Scott’s heart rate settle down and him breathe a sigh of relief. “Good,” he said, and Isaac could hear the smile in his voice, “I love you, man.”

“Love you too,” Isaac sighed.

Wait. What just happened?


	5. Whose Brilliant Idea was it to Invent Locker Rooms Anyway?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Isaac go on a movie date only it isn't a date but Isaac wishes it was. Damn boys need to get their shit together.

On Sunday they actually did homework together and it wasn’t weird. At least, Isaac pretended it wasn’t weird. Scott was on his usual cloud, thinking that his apology fixed everything, and what kind of friend would Isaac be if he pulled Scott off his cloud? He didn’t want him to worry and even more than that he didn’t want to lose him. So he sat at the kitchen table with Scott walking him though his chemistry homework. Scott was trying harder in school than he did when Isaac first met him. He wanted to make his mom proud of him and it gave Isaac a funny feeling in his stomach to see Scott working so hard.

“What are you smiling at?” Scott asked, looking up from his paper. It took him a few tries, but he had managed to balance the equation.

“Oh, I…you got it right.”

Scott stared down at his paper, smiling widely, “Yes!”

“You get it now?” Isaac asked hopefully.

“I think so, let me try another one.”

Isaac compared his paper to Scott’s and saw that they had gotten all the same answers. “Good job.”

Scott started to pack his stuff with a proud grin on his face. His jaw was a little out of whack and it was more pronounced when he smiled like that. It made Isaac want to kiss it straight. Straight like Scott. Because Scott was straight. Right.

“I’m going to meet up with Stiles in a bit. Apparently taking him to that club didn’t help the way I thought it would.”

“It didn’t?”

“No. I had to drag him out after he started trying to hump the bouncer.”

“The bouncer?” Isaac laughed. “You mean the guy with broad shoulders, leather jacket and glare that could kill you? Stiles must have a type.”

“I guess so,” Scott shrugged. “Hey, do you want to come with me?”

“With you to listen to Stile moon over Der-dick?” He pretended to think about it, “Not really.”

Scott laughed and Isaac tried not to grin at the sound of it. “You like his new nickname?”

“I love it.” I love you. He almost had to bite his tongue on that one.

Scott put on his jacket and headed to the front door, “I don’t blame you.”

“Don’t blame me for what?” Isaac asked quickly, his brain jumping to a million conclusions. Most of them having to do with kissing Scott at a gay bar. Hopefully Scott just figured it was a phone in his pocket. Well, maybe…

“Not wanting to come. Stiles can be…a bit much sometimes. Have fun doing what you do when no one else is home.”

“Don’t worry about me,” Isaac assured, silently scolding himself. “Just fix Stiles.”

“You talk like he’s broken.”

“He is,” Isaac said firmly. “Falling for someone who doesn’t like you back? Trust me, he’s broken.”

Scott’s hand stopped just above the door handle, his heart rate picking up, “Um…”

“Scott?”

“Never mind.” He opened the door and stepped out. “See you later.”

The door almost closed before Scott poked his head back in, “Isaac?” His heart had calmed down a bit, but by force. Isaac could tell. That was how his sounded when he tried to calm himself down around Scott.

“So, Stiles and I were going to go see the new X-Men movie after the game on Wednesday, do you wanna come too?”

“Sure,” Isaac said.

“Good. Okay, yeah, bye.”

Well that was weird.

Isaac spent nearly an hour in the shower. So what if he was thinking about Scott the whole time? Who was going to stop him?

On Monday at lunch Allison pulled him out into the hall.

“Is hanging out with you in the hall at lunch going to become a thing?” He joked with her.

“Maybe, maybe not,” she shrugged.

“So, what did you want to talk about? Something you didn’t want the others to hear. Oh my God, we are secretly dating!”

“You’re in a good mood today,” she laughed.

“Yeah, I am. Great, actually.”

“So you talked with Scott about everything?”

“Sort of,” he admitted. “He apologized for kissing me and I accepted it.”

“Just like that?”

“Well, he did sound sorry and I was a bit preoccupied…”

“With what?”

“Nothing, just, he was sorry and it’s okay now.”

“And by okay you mean…?” She was looking less and less hopeful the more he kept talking.

“He still doesn’t know.”

“Are you sure?”

“I…” Isaac felt his heart leap, “Shit, fuck, Allison, does he know?”

“I don’t think so,” she answered, “But he’s been so happy today and he called me last night and said you two had fixed everything and you weren’t mad at him anymore.”

“I was never mad at him.”

“Isaac.”

“Okay, maybe a little.”

“It doesn’t matter,” she assured. “He’s jubilant and you seem happy. You are happy, right?”

“Yeah, I’m happy.” Could be happier, hell, he could be much happier, but who had to know?

“Good,” she quickly kissed him on the cheek and patted it. “I’m glad you’re happy.”

And he was. And then they had a lacrosse game on Wednesday and things went weird. Isaac got benched halfway through for being too aggressive, but what else was new? He sat next to Stile who was jittery as ever.

“Sup?” He greeted. “Out already?”

“Yeah,” he looked Stiles up and down, “Not gone in yet?”

“Touché.” Stiles was scanning him out of the corner of his eyes.

“What do you want?”

“There was something that’s been bothering me about Friday.”

“Der-dick?”

Stiles cringed but ignored the comment. “What were you doing there?”

Isaacs gripped his stick tightly. Fucking Stiles being his nosey self. “Danny.”

“You were stalking Danny?” Stiles fished.

“No! Danny took me there.”

“He took you there so you could watch him dance with his _boyfriend_.” He stressed that last word. “You know he’s taken right?”

“God, Stiles, I don’t have a thing for Danny!”

“So you _are_ gay.” Stiles looked extremely proud of himself.

“What? No, how…what?” Isaac sputtered.

“If you weren’t you would’ve just said it. You would’ve said that you just didn’t like guys, but you were specific and said you didn’t like _Danny_. Which means you like guys, just not him.”

“Shut up. You didn’t get all of that from one statement.” He wanted to strangle the kid.

“I’ve very observant. Even when I’m drunk.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning I saw you making-out with that guy outside the club.”

“Was that before or after you tried to get off on the bouncer?”

“B-before,” Stiles answered and his face went red. “Not one of my proudest moments.”

“Mine neither,” Isaac muttered.

“What?”

“Did you tell Scott?”

“Tell Scott…about the dude you were sucking face with?” Stiles clarified. “No. I thought it would be a bit un-best-friendly to tell him the guy he just kissed was actually into guys.”

“Thanks,” Isaac said, and sincerely meant it.

Beacon Hills won. Greenberg, of all people, got the winning point and almost brought a tear to Coach’s eye. Scott ran to Isaac and Stiles and looped them both into a padding-crushing hug, “We won!” He cheered.

“Dude, Greenberg,” Stiles said, still in shock.

“Good thing Coach let him play, huh?”

See? The game itself was fine, it was the after game bit that was the problem. Because fuck. Honestly, who thought it was okay to put a bunch of naked hormonal teenagers in a room together with adrenaline pumping through them after a game? Really? Who thought hey, that’s a great idea! Isaac would like to meet that person and personally kick them in the balls. Maybe then they would feel his pain.

He considered going home to shower, but since no one was in the showers yet he went in and washed up quickly. Then Scott came in and Isaac left the showers with a bit of soap still on his back. It was better than The Alternative. He was sure his other teammates wouldn’t have liked The Alternative. (The Alternative was banging Scott in the shower.)

“Holy shit,” Stiles laughed, leaning next to Isaac’s locker. “Is it Scott?”

“Shut the fuck up, Stiles.”

“HOLY SHIT IT IS!”

“STILES!”

Danny looked over at them suspiciously. “He’s being a dick,” Isaac said and Danny turned around, an understanding look on his face.

“Dude, this is awesome.” Stiles was giggling. Actually giggling. Like a girl.

Isaac put hand on Stiles’ chest, claws out. “I swear, if you say anything…”

“You’ll what?” He challenged. “Scratch me with your wolfy-manicure?”

“I’ll make it look like an accident,” Isaac assured and drew back his hand.

Stiles was looking at him like he didn’t quite believe him and then Scott walked over and Isaac could hear the kid’s pulse jump. It was okay though, because Scott never questioned it when Stiles’ heart randomly went whacky, after all, it was Stiles.

“I’m gonna go,” Stiles blurted and stumbled back.

“But what about the…” Scott started but Stiles cut him off.

“Can’t. I just remembered I’ve gotta do a thing with…for my dad. Important thing, of big proportions. Big, important, proportiony thing. Can’t believe I almost forgot. See ya.” Isaac could hear him snickering as he left.

Scott shrugged, “I guess it’ll just be you and me at the movie.”

Right. The movie. The movie they were going to see with Stiles but then Stiles bailed so it was just the two of them going to see a movie together like a date. No. It wasn’t a date. Could it be a date? For a moment Isaac considered bailing as well, wanting to save himself the embarrassment, but the thought of having Scott all to himself was too inviting. “Cool,” he said to Scott and finished changing.

The theater smelt of stale popcorn and was practically empty, but that wasn’t shocking considering it was nearly ten on a Wednesday night. Scott decided they sit near the back and Isaac didn’t oppose, because everyone knows the closer you sit to the back the higher the chances of making-out during the movie were. Not that he was planning on making out with Scott. But if Scott wanted to he wasn’t going to stop him. There was only one other couple in the theater and they were sitting way in the front, they weren’t going to notice if things started happening…But it was just wishful thinking.

The previews were playing and they were almost already out of popcorn. “Did Stiles mention to you what had to do?” Scott asked, leaning over.

“Something for his dad, right?”

“That’s what he said, but didn’t he seem off to you?”

“Off?” Isaac snickered, “He’s always seems off.”

Scott rolled his eyes, “I mean it.”

Isaac shrugged, “Who knows?” He really hopped he’d leave it alone, because Scott really didn’t need to know why Stiles had ditched. That he had done it because he’s a royal ass who got a kick out of screwing with Isaac and his feelings.

“Maybe he wanted to go stalking Derek,” Scott provided and cringed and ended the subject.

The movie started and Scott was enthralled. He was much more interested in it than Isaac was, but that was okay. In Isaac’s opinion, Scott’s reactions were better than the movie itself. His face would light up when good things were happening and when things got tense his hand slammed down and he gripped the armrest. When things got overly emotional his hand slipped down and grabbed Isaac’s knee.

It was like being touched my fire.

Scott squeezed his leg and Isaac’s heart leapt. Scott jerked his hand back and blushed, realizing that that wasn’t the armrest. “Um, sorry. I didn’t…”

“I-it’s okay,” Isaac assured, wishing Scott’s hand had been higher up on is legs. No. Stop it.

After that Scott turned his full attention back to the movie and stared at the screen. A little while later the couple down in front started making-out and Isaac was hit with a pang of jealousy. Scott noticed too and stifled a laugh and nudged Isaac, pointed at the couple.

“What are you,” Isaac whispered, “12?”

“12 and a half,” Scott giggled.

“You look awful old for your age.”

“I drank my milk when I was small.”

And then they were both giggling in the back of the theater. Maybe they were a bit too loud because the couple looked back at them and they crumbled into each other laughing harder. “Shhh….shhh….” Isaac shushed.

“You shush!” Scott retorted and kept laughing.

After a while they calmed down. Calmed down enough to endure a partial sex scene. That came out of nowhere. Isaac looked at Scott out of the corner of his eye and saw that he was looking very pointedly at his feet. He glanced up and caught Isaac’s eyes and looked away a bit too quickly. Isaac shifted around in his seat trying not to think about…sexwithScottinamovietheater. Fuck.

He could just picture him kneeling on the floor in between his legs, one hand at the base of Isaac cock as his dark head bobbed, the other hand palming himself through his jeans. Jesus. He was so glad werewolves couldn’t read minds. They couldn’t, right? Pretty sure they couldn’t…

Isaac decided that leaving him alone with Scott was never a good idea. Fuck you, Stiles. And just to prove a point, he texted him that.

_SENT: FUCK YOU._

_RECEIVED: Naw, fuck Scott_

_SENT: you’re a dick_

_RECEIVED: u want the dick_

_SENT: you’re an ass_

_RECEIVED: u want it in the ass_

_SENT: hypocrite_

_RECEIVED: so r u guys making out yet?_

_RECEIVED: go b gay with my best friend_

“Who are you texting?” Scott asked.

“Nothing,” Isaac answered and shoved his phone back into his pocket. “No one.”

A little while later the credits started rolling and Isaac stood up, anxious to get out of there. He was going strangle Stiles and…and…Scott was stretching in his seat. His arms and chest flexed and Isaac was hit with an overwhelming urge to straddle him. Fuck. No. Don’t. He went to leave and Scott grabbed his wrist. Was it an invitation to straddle him?

“Wait,” he said, “After credit scenes!”

Right. Because Marvel liked to torture people. Just like Stiles. Marvel and Stiles were one. Starvel. Marles. Assholes. Oh God he was getting mad at a movie. Getting mad at Stiles was understandable, but a movie? Wow. How low had he sunk? He wouldn’t mind sinking a little low right then if it meant lowering himself onto…right. Still in a movie theater and Scott is still straight.

It was after midnight when they got home and Melissa was sleeping.

Isaac was about to get into bed when Scott knocked on his door. He opened it a crack and poked his head in. “You’re going to Derek’s tomorrow, right?” He asked. Apparently Isaac wasn’t quick enough with his answer because Scott continued, giving an explanation. “Because Lydia’s been insisting that we need pack bonding time or something. So, well you know how Lydia is. You’re gonna be there, right?”

Isaac couldn’t help but smile at how flustered Scott was acting. “I’m part of the pack, aren’t it? Besides, Lydia already got to me.”

“Right, good, okay. Yeah.”


	6. To the Loft, to the Car, Maybe we Took it Just a Little too Far! Loljkno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Smut. How do people even write it? I don't know, so apologize in advanced.

The pack met at Derek’s house on Thursday night. Sure, it was an odd pack filled with wolves, humans and a banshee, and it wasn’t always harmony, but it was family. No one was sure how Lydia had managed to convince Derek to have everyone over (since no one was in immediate danger, because that seemed to be the only time Derek had house guests) but she was Lydia. She probably used Stiles as bait, but judging by the way Stiles was sitting awkwardly alone the floor, he wasn’t aware that he had been used.

They were all going to watch _An American Werewolf in London_. (It was Derek’s idea of a comedy.) He popped the disk in and lingered for a moment on the floor by Stiles, as if debating whether or not he should stay there. He wound up sitting back in his favorite armchair eyeing Stiles suspiciously.

Isaac, who had been in the kitchen getting a drink, was watching Derek stare at the back of Stiles’ head like he was trying to read his mind or desperately wanted to understand his hair. He snickered and Derek’s head snapped over at him. Isaac stared right back and shook his head before heading back into the room.

He could either sit on the floor by Stiles or on the couch next to Scott. If the identical evil grins Allison, Stiles and Lydia (of course fucking Lydia knew) were anything to go by, he’d say that had been planned. He debated sitting on the floor with Stiles, but the couch was much or comfortable and Scott was there…yeah. The floor didn’t stand a chance.

He dropped himself down between Scott and the armrest of the couch, trying to keep a friendly amount of distance but it was kind of difficult. The space wasn’t all that big and Isaac had broad-ish shoulders and found his entire left side pressed against Scott. Scott tensed and Lydia, who was sitting on his other side, hit him on the leg.

“What was that for?” Scott protested.

“You know what that was for,” Lydia said sternly and turned back to the movie.

“Scott,” Isaac whispered and nudged him.

Scott jumped and Lydia shot him another death glare. “Hm?”

Isaac tried to ignore it, but Scott was acting strange. Maybe he should have sat on the floor. He nodded towards Derek who was still staring intently at Stiles.

Scott relaxed a bit, “Call me crazy, but Derek doesn’t look angry.”

“You’re crazy,” Isaac retorted, “Derek’s always angry.” Somehow he had managed to scoot a little closer. It was an accident, he swears. But being this close to Scott and not being able to press against him? Yeah, that was hard. Hard like…well, fuck. That was going to be an issue.

“No but…” Scott trailed off. “Holy shit.”

Was that “holy shit” directed at Derek or Isaac? Had Scott noticed? No, he was still looking between Stiles and Derek like a light had just went on, so Isaac played it cool, “Right?” He nudged Scott with his shoulder. “Pretty soon Stiles will stop complaining about how he’s never getting any to bragging about how much he’s getting.” Isaac leaned a little closer to Scott’s ear, but being this close to him made his heart start going stupid, so he tried to suppress it. “You’ll be hearing it all the time.”

Scott laughed to himself, “I don’t know if I’m ready for that.” He looked over at Derek and the happiness sort of drained from his face. “Yeah, definitely not ready to hear about that.”

“Do you think he’d break Stiles?” Isaac asked, half to himself half to Scott.

“Break...? Aw, come on, not cool.” Scott leaned forward a bit and Isaac rested his hand on his back.

“It’s an honest question,” Isaac said, trying to ignore the way his thumb wanted to start rubbing small circle’s into Scott’s back. He was paying so much attention to restraining his thumb that he almost didn’t notice that his hand had dropped to the small of Scott’s back. Or that Scott’s heart had started to speed up.

Someone was screaming on the TV. Whatever.

Scott leaned forward a bit more and rested his head in his hands, taking a deep breath and muttering something to himself.  

“You okay?” Isaac asked, quickly pulling his hand back. Maybe he was over stepping. Or maybe it was the movie that was stressing Scott out?

“Sorta, it’s just…Isaac!” Scott hissed and Isaac looked down. Since when was his hand resting on Scott’s thigh? He didn’t remember putting it there but he definitely didn’t want to move it.

“Um, sorry, I’ll just…”

“Fuckinghell,” Scott shot up and everyone stared at him. His heart was hammering and he looked really uncomfortable. Was the movie really that bad or…wait a second. Scott looked nervous. Like…like he was hiding something and someone had come really close to figuring out what.

“Stiles,” Scott spit out. “Keys. I gotta go.”

“But how will I…”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out. Keys.”

Stiles pulled the keys out his pocket reluctantly and tossed them to his friend. “You take care of my baby.”

Scott ran out of the loft and then Isaac was flowing. And not because Allison had scolded him. Which she did. And so did Lydia. And Stiles. Derek was still staring at Stiles with a puzzled look. What else was new?

Isaac caught Scott just as he was jamming the keys into the lock on the jeep. He spun him around and Scott stared at him, looking more nervous than before.

“Scott,” he asked firmly, “what’s wrong?”

“Wrong?” Scott sputtered, forcing a smile. “Nothing.” His heart amped up. You liar.

“Come on Scott, you ran out like the room was on fire.” Isaac inwardly cringed and reminded himself never to use that analogy around Derek.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Scott insisted, and then he started to crumble. “It’s just that…well um…you know how I kissed you?”

Fucking hell, not this again. He didn’t think he keep a steady heart beat or straight face or a soft…you know…if they went through this conversation again. But for Scott’s sake he was going to try because clearly it was still bothering him. “What about it?”

“I…this is going to sound weird but I can’t stop thinking about it.”

Was Isaac too young to have a heart attack? He figured he probably was. “You…”

“It wasn’t bad, you know?” Scott plowed on, his heart hammering. Good, so Isaac wasn’t the only one with a dysfunctional heart. “I…I really liked it. Like, a lot more than I thought I would. I thought it was just…I mean, I never really liked a guy before, but I know I liked you and then I kissed you and then knew that I _liked_ you but then you freaked and ran out so I figured you didn’t feel the same way so I tried to be cool and didn’t say anything but I can’t just not say anything because you’re fucking everywhere and…so…yeah. Um…sorry.”

Scott went to move and Isaac put his hand on either side of him, boxing him against the car and resting his forehead against Scott’s, grinning like an idiot.

“Um, Isaac, what you doing?”

Isaac tilted his head and kissed Scott carefully. He felt Scott grinning against his lips and pulled away, taking in his smile.

“Oh,” Scott said, a bit breathless.

Isaac pulled back on instinct and stared at Scott nervously, “Um, is that okay?”

Scott wrapped his fingered into Isaac’s hair and tugged his head back down, their lips barely touching. “I don’t know,” he muttered, “Let me think about it.”

“You’re such an ass,” Isaac said and Scott laughed before pressing forward and capturing his lips.

It was like they were back in the club, only this time there was no awful music and they weren’t surrounded by sweaty men. Scott was kissing him just the same, gently and slowly, but this time he let his lips part and invited Isaac in.

He tasted like red licorice.

Isaac let his hands slip from the car and wrapped them around Scott’s waist, holding him close, promising himself that this time he wasn’t going to let go or run away because Scott _wanted_ it. Scott wanted _him_. Butterflies flew around in Isaac’s stomach and suddenly the world didn’t seem that bad. Who was Jennifer? What the fuck was a Deucalion? He was allowed to be happy now because everyone was safe and Scott was safe and in his arms and it was everything he wanted. He wasn’t going to be stupid and let it go.

Isaac spread his stance, his legs on either side of Scott’s as he pressed him against the car, hands roaming around Scott’s sides and up his chest. Scott made a strained sound and thrust into him when Isaac brushed his fingers over his nipples. He fisted his hands into Isaac’s shirt and pulled him closer, kissing him like his life depended on it.

Scott wove his arms around Isaac’s neck, holding him in place, and Isaac slipped his hands around Scott’s waist, daring not to hold him any closer. He knew that if he held him any closer Scott would feel just how happy he was to have him in his arms and didn’t want to scare Scott away by moving too fast, but oh did he want to move faster.

Scott dropped his hands down Isaac’s chest and under the hem of his shirt letting them explore his bare stomach before suddenly they were gone. His hands were searching around the car behind him and it took Isaac a moment to figure out what was going on. Scott was trying to open the jeep. Why would he be…Scott pushed his hips against Isaac’s urgently and oh. Oh okay, yeah that was good. Isaac could get on board with that, not moving too fast then.

Scott go frustrated with the lock and flipped them, holding Isaac against the jeep, his palm on his chest, as he turned the key and yanked the door open. Scott scooted in, pushed the seat back as far as it would go and grabbed a handful of Isaac’s shirt, pulling him in on top of him. Yeah, so on board.

Isaac wasn’t entirely sure where to put his legs, there really wasn’t much room, but Scott was kissing down his neck and Jesus his mouth was really warm. He got to the part where Isaac’s neck met his shoulder and latched on there, his arms wrapped around Isaac’s torso, his hands hot on his back.

Isaac braced himself, one hand on the door and the other on the console, he was kneeling and he was pretty sure his right foot hit the break peddle when his legs jerked. He felt teeth scrap his skin and whined, his hands now squeezing Scott’s thighs. Scott bit down a little too hard when Isaac moved his hands up.

“I’m already a werewolf,” Isaac gasped. “What are you trying to do, turn me again?”

Scott huffed against his neck and kissed him just behind the jaw, “Sure, yeah, that.” His right hand moved up and cupped the back of Isaac’s head, his fingers lacing thought his curls as he caught his breath. His left hand was palming at his cock through his jeans.

“That doesn’t make sense,” Isaac said, insanely jealous of Scott’s left hand at the moment. It was distracting.

Scott’s grip on the back of his head tightened, “I can’t really…think straight.” Where’d Scott’s left hand go? It wasn’t on his…oh right, he was trying to slip it into Isaac’s pants.

“Jesus!” Isaac gasped.

“No, Scott,” Scott correct.

Isaac almost laughed then he moaned when Scott squeezed him. “Wait, wait, wait, hands of.”

Scott looked like he’d just had his alpha card revoked. “What, why? I though you want…”

“I do,” Isaac said fondly, cradling Scott’s face, wondering how he was the one thinking straight. Usually Scott made his brain go all kinds of weird. Scott made him want to do exactly was he was doing right now. “Got an idea.” He crawled over into the back seat and stretched out, resting his head against the window. He ran his hand up his chest and cocked an eyebrow at Scott, “You coming?”

         Scott scrambled over with a sideways smile and Isaac pulled him on top of him, settling him in between his legs. He pulled Scott’s head down and kissed him, this time more rushed and sloppy but it didn’t really matter because everything about Scott was perfect, especially the way he used his tongue. And his hands. Which had slid under Isaac’s shirt. Again. Not that he minded or anything.

“Off,” Scott mumbled against his lips, tugged on the fabric. “I hate it, get it off.”

“You hate it?” Isaac teased.

Frustrated, Scott ground down into him.

“Okay, yeah,” Isaac panted, trying to grind back up but Scott was hovering to high, stripping off his own shirt. He glared down at Isaac and Isaac felt the blood rush to his face. No one had ever looked at him like before, like they wanted nothing more than to devour him right on the spot. “Right, yeah, I hate it too.” He all but ripped his own shirt off.  

He traced his hands over Scott’s chest because hell yeah now he could. Scott’s eyes flashed red and he growled low in his chest before lunging down and attacking Isaac’s throat with his mouth. That was definitely going to leave mark, Isaac though before Scott started moving down, nipping and sucking at his collarbones.

Man, he felt like his cock was going to explode if something didn’t happen like, now.

“Scott,” he groaned and thrust his hips up into him.

Scott grunted and his jaw went slack on Isaac’s collar, “I’ve got an idea,” Scott said, shifting around so he was sitting at Isaac’s feet and adjusted himself.

Isaac propped himself up on his elbows and watched him, “You’ve got an idea?” He smirked.

Scott nodded and gave him a shy smile that made Isaac want to surge up and kiss him, so he did. Scott kissed him back eagerly. Isaac ran his hands down Scott’s chest and started unbutton his pants.

“What are you doing?” Scott asked.

“What do you think?” Isaac retorted and grabbed Scott. He was so hard it must’ve been painful. Scott breathed a sigh of relief when Isaac pulled him out.

Isaac started jerking and Scott reacted powerfully, grabbing Isaac’s biceps and dropping his head into the crook of his head. He was really beautiful like that, Isaac thought, vulnerable but still strong.

“But my…” Scott panted against his neck, “My idea.” Isaac flicked his wrist and Scott threw his head back. “Jesus don’t stop.”

“What was your idea,” Isaac encouraged, loving the little gasps Scott made when he was trying to speak.

“I wanted to… to…oh God,” he bit Isaac’s shoulder and snarled.

Wow, okay, so that was hotter than it should’ve been. Isaac could feel Scott’s teeth scraping his skin like he was trying to say something.

“What is it, Scott?” He asked and picked up his pace a bit, squeezing just a little bit harder.

Scott made an unintelligible noise and his grip on Isaac tightened. “I can’t…” he panted, “I’m gonna…I’m…”

I           Isaac ran his thumb over the head and Scott groaned, bucking forward and coming all over his and Isaac’s chests.

He let his head rest on Isaac’s shoulder for a moment and Isaac wasn’t sure what to do. He really wanted to hug him, but would that be inappropriate? Scott was practically in his arms already. Whatever. He wrapped his arms around him and Scott nuzzled closer. He shifted and pressed right into Isaac’s dick and suddenly Isaac realized just how close he was. Jesus, he had been so focused on Scott…

“My idea,” Scott mumbled.

“What?”

“My idea,” Scott said with more conviction and manhandled Isaac until he was back on his back and Scott was kneeling at his feet again. Scott’s gaze was a little hazy as he stared down at Isaac and Isaac’s hand reached for the button on his jeans which were still zipped closed and Jesus it was really starting to hurt. Scott swatted his hands away.

“Scott,” Isaac pleaded. He wasn’t above begging. He need to come, it was simple.

Scott bent down and undid the button on Isaac’s pants with his fucking mouth. The metal clinked against his teeth as he grabbed the tab of the zipper with them. Isaac groaned and his head feel back, he didn’t know you could do that with your mouth. So far, he was liking Scott’s idea, Scott was the sun.

Isaac lifted his hips to help as Scott yanked his pants down. He started kissing just above the waist band of Isaac’s underwear. And then the underwear was being yanked down and Isaac’s vision went white. Scott was deceivingly good at this... He did this thing with his tongue that made every muscle in Isaac’s body clench. Right when he was about to let go then was loud clattering outside and jeep shook. Out of shock Scott gave a hard suck and it was fucking over. Isaac was done, the end, good day, good bye.

He was jostled back into reality by and loud thump and Scott giggling. He looked up and saw Derek had slammed Stiles against the hood of the jeep before falling onto his knees out of view.

Isaac would’ve come up with a witty comment but his mind was still fuzzy. Scott grabbed him by the wrist and they slipped out of the car before Derek came to his werewolf sense and realized they were there.

They were halfway back to loft when Scott started blushing.

“What is it?’ Isaac asked.

“You, um, have something there,” Scott said bashfully and pointed to his throat.

Isaac checked his reflection in a nearby window and saw that he had two huge hickeys very visibly placed on his neck.  

And that is why Isaac wears scarves.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then, if you're stuck with my fic I thank you, if you didn't I don't blame you. Either way, thanks for suffering through it!


End file.
